


Il piano B

by hapworth



Series: Writober 2018 [21]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Romantic Comedy, Slice of Life, Writober 2018, erwinweek, erwinweek 2018
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 07:03:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16363154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hapworth/pseuds/hapworth
Summary: «Come è potuto succedere?» lo interrogò, lo sguardo grigio sottile – più del solito – mentre cercava gli occhi azzurri del compagno che, invece, rifuggiva quel contatto.«Le avevo lasciate sul comodino stamattina, quando siamo stati al mare...»«... Erwin, non c'erano sul comodino.»





	Il piano B

**Author's Note:**

> Questa fanfiction partecipa al “ _[Writober](https://fanwriters.wordpress.com/2018/09/25/write-write-writober/)_ ” indetto da [Fanwriter.it](https://fanwriters.wordpress.com/)! || Scritta per l' _[Erwin Smith Week 2018](http://erwin-week.tumblr.com/)_  
>  **Prompts:** Chiavi (red list) || Relax (erwinweek)

«Mi stai dicendo che l'hai persa?» Erwin si stava grattando dietro la nuca, in quell'atteggiamento remissivo e imbarazzato che assumeva quando, di fatto, veniva scoperto. Levi lo stava guardando malissimo, preso dalla consapevolezza che  _quello_  sarebbe stato un problema non da poco.  
«Come è potuto succedere?» lo interrogò, lo sguardo grigio sottile – più del solito – mentre cercava gli occhi azzurri del compagno che, invece, rifuggiva quel contatto.  
«Le avevo lasciate sul comodino stamattina, quando siamo stati al mare...»  
«... Erwin, non c'erano sul comodino.»  
«Lo so! Ma io ricordo di averle lasciate lì.» rinnovò la sua convinzione, mentre internamente faceva mente locale. Le chiavi della macchina erano sparite da mezza giornata, esattamente il tempo che erano stati sulla spiaggia a fare il bagno e a prendere un po' di sole. Tornati nella stanza d'albergo, Erwin si era reso conto di non trovare le chiavi da nessuna parte, malgrado fosse convinto al cento per cento di averle lasciate proprio  _lì_.  
«E quindi? Immagino che non abbiamo dietro le chiavi di riserva.» mormorò in modo piuttosto implacabile Levi.  
Si erano presi un fine settimana solo per loro e il giorno dopo sarebbero dovuti ripartire verso casa, ma senza macchina... Inoltre, tra le altre cose, non c'era possibilità che qualcuno recuperasse la chiave di riserva per loro, poiché erano distanti diversi chilometri da casa e non avevano chiavi di casa nascoste sotto lo zerbino o in giardino – Levi aveva sempre detto che era una cosa stupida da fare, perché c'era il rischio che la gente entrasse in casa loro e, anche se non c'era nulla di valore dentro, avrebbe dovuto ripulire la loro merda, quella che si portavano sotto la suola delle scarpe.  
Erwin si passò una mano sulla faccia, pensando: come uscire da quell'impasse? Come sbloccare la situazione e risolverla? Non era raro che gli capitasse di scordarsi dove metteva le cose – a chi non capitava, specialmente se aveva mille cose a cui pensare? - ma mai in quel tipo di contesto. Del resto però, non andavano quasi mai in vacanza, quindi era plausibile.  
Rifece per l'ennesima volta il percorso di quella mattina, guardando nei cassetti del piccolo cucinino del cottage che avevano affittato, sotto il letto, sotto il cuscino, nel bagno... Niente. Assolutamente niente.  
Levi lo fissava implacabile, per nulla intenzionato a dargli una mano. Ai suoi piedi la borsa da spiaggia che si erano portati dietro quella mattina, che straripava di asciugamani umidi e boccette di crema solare e costumi bagnati come i loro capelli dopo la doccia.  
«Hai guardato nella borsa qui?» gli domandò Levi, già in procinto di svuotarla.  
«Sì! È il primo posto in cui-»  
Il tonfo metallico che le chiavi fecero cadendo sul pavimento, lo zittirono. Levi spostò lo sguardo su di lui, uno sguardo dapprima contrito, poi beffardo e infine ironico. «Ah, sì?  _È il primo posto in cui ho guardato_.» gli fece il verso, fulminandolo.  
Erwin si grattò la nuca di nuovo, ridacchiando imbarazzato.  
«Evidentemente non ci ho guardato bene.»  
«Direi.» ma anche Levi stava sorridendo.


End file.
